


Distance

by samurai-ashes (ashes)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes/pseuds/samurai-ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was really wary about the one "Katsuya"  in here, but decided to go with it, and I liked it. Though fixating  on that one thing is a bit on the weird side. Sorry.</p><p>Anyway, first of 24 oneshots for the 24hourthemes community at  LJ; this stories theme was "11 PM: Coping with a drastic change  in a positive manner." I'm a bit wary because it doesn't start  well, but ends well. I did, however, listen to the happiest (well,  okay, maybe not) album in the world to stay positive: that is one  Graceland, by Paul Simon.</p><p>Several years later note: I never did complete those 24 oneshots. Whoops.</p></blockquote>





	Distance

_**Ashes doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

* * *

Jounouchi smiled at the men in suits as though he knew exactly what he was doing, and where he was. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, trying to pretend that his English wasn't terribly accented, or that the men weren't smiling with the slightest hint of pity.

"Mr. Kaiba says great things about you, Mr. Jounouchi," one of the men said, the one with the salt and pepper beard and bright shirt under his coat. "We all know how rare compliments come from him." The four men laughed, but Jounouchi couldn't quite manage it.

One of the other men, the one wearing blue instead of black, said, "We hope to see more of your work, Mr. Jounouchi." He said the name well, but the accent was wrong and it didn't feel like his name at all. Kaiba had warned him about how strange the first few months could be, had cryptically recounted some of the stories from his first trips to the states - when he was thirteen. Things had changed in fifteen years, and Kaiba's impression of California was one of them.

It was too hot, it was too stuffy, and the people were strange and reserved. He didn't like the way they looked at him. With a vague smile he scanned the banquet hall for Kaiba; when he was nowhere to be found Jounouchi found his way to the unfamiliar mansion's balcony alone. He looked at his watch. It was still set to Japanese time.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Jounouchi muttered to himself, leaning on the stone guardrails. Kaiba had decided that with Mokuba in charge of Kaiba Corporation in Japan, he would focus on Kaiba Corporation in the United States. It had been two weeks since they arrived in their new home, but it felt like an eternity already. Jounouchi missed Japan; for a moment he wondered if it had been worth following Kaiba at all.

"We've been together for a long time, Jounouchi," Kaiba had said that night two months ago, when he first told Jounouchi of his plans. "If things were going to fall apart, they would have by now."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jounouchi had asked, unable to quite grasp it; he had expected they would live in Domino forever.

"If you'd like. It won't be easy, but I think it's worth it."

Kaiba was opening up, even more now that they weren't in Japan. Maybe not on the outside, not the public, but at home their life was different - they were homier, and Kaiba seemed more comfortable in this new place. Jounouchi hadn't had the heart to say that he already hated it.

The music inside was something with a light bounce, but nothing like the parties he and Honda had thrown at home. Jounouchi sighed and cracked his knuckles, debating sneaking back into the party for another glass of champagne. Like a god-send, Kaiba appeared in the doorway as he glanced back, two glasses in hand. He took place beside Jounouchi, and set one down atop the curved stone.

"Mr. Laner said you went off in a bit of a hurry," Kaiba said. Jounouchi shrugged and took the glass, taking a larger gulp than necessary. "You're quiet."

"You're talkative," Jounouchi replied casually, smiling up at his partner. "I like it."

"Of course you do," Kaiba snorted, showing no emotion save the look in his eyes. "Lord knows you need someone to talk to."

"What'ya mean?" Jounouchi said, mocking incredulity, sweeping an arm to indicate the party of businessmen with wives and children in tow. "Look at all those people. Apparently you tell them I'm talented, and they love that."

Kaiba snorted as he drank slowly; his lips glistened in the light, and his eyes were alive with light. "You are talented, Jounouchi. I don't give idle compliments. America will appreciate what you can do."

"I'm sure they will, when I get back to it," Jounouchi said, watching Kaiba for a moment. He was less tense, and his face seemed more relaxed than ever. For the first time Jounouchi could remember, Kaiba looked young. Like he would actually face life instead of enduring it. For that kind of miracle, Jounouchi would give anything. Kaiba looked at him, and Jounouchi smiled.

"Katsuya, you're miserable."

For a moment Jounouchi paused; he had learned patience from the man before him, and he wouldn't ruin what was proving to be the best thing for Kaiba brashly. He exhaled, and said, "No, I'm just adjusting. I'll be back to annoying you in no time." And he knew he was right; of the two of them, he had always been the best at bouncing back, and he knew he would quickly. Kaiba had promised him that he could get back to Japan anytime he wanted, and he would make new friends.

It would never be the same, but for Kaiba's smile Jounouchi would cope with this strange new world.

And Kaiba did smile, a brief upturn of the lips and a softness to his eyes before the butler leaned out and said, "Mr. Kaiba, it's eleven - we're ready for your speech."

"I'll be right there." The butler left, and Kaiba leaned down to kiss him, just so, as if to ease his mind; Jounouchi basked for a moment, Kaiba's scent the right blend of cinnamon and champagne. "Everything will work out."

Jounouchi knew it would, and he smiled. "Get in there and remind them who owns this place." As Kaiba walked away, Jounouchi took another small sip of his drink, and added to himself, "I'll be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I was really wary about the one "Katsuya" in here, but decided to go with it, and I liked it. Though fixating on that one thing is a bit on the weird side. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, first of 24 oneshots for the 24hourthemes community at LJ; this stories theme was "11 PM: Coping with a drastic change in a positive manner." I'm a bit wary because it doesn't start well, but ends well. I did, however, listen to the happiest (well, okay, maybe not) album in the world to stay positive: that is one Graceland, by Paul Simon.
> 
> Several years later note: I never did complete those 24 oneshots. Whoops.


End file.
